Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -0.36 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{8} = 0.875$ Now we have: $ 0.875 \times -0.36 = {?} $ $ 0.875 \times -0.36 = -0.315 $